1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which has a self portrait mode photographing an operator oneself.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, when the self portrait mode is set, a focal position of a shooting lens and an aperture value are fixed irrespective of a ranging result and/or a photometry result. On the other hand, when the self portrait mode is cancelled for normal photographing, the ranging result and the photometry result are enabled, and then the focal position of the shooting lens and the aperture value are set to a value suitable for the normal photographing of a subject. Thereby, it becomes possible to adaptively adjust an image quality corresponding to the subject.
However, the above-described camera is not intended to display a real-time moving image representing a scene on an LCD display panel, and is not entirely disclosed with regard to reduction of power consumption of the LCD display panel.